


Hunted

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke Skywalker has not left to Ahch-Tu, instead, he is a member of the Resistance, and one of few Jedi left who are determined to create peace once again in the galaxy. As the most powerful, force using bounty hunter in the galaxy, Skylar Organa-Solo has been sent on a mission to find Rey of Jakku and deliver her safely to the Resistance. On this journey, Skylar reunites with lover Poe Dameron, creates friendships she never thought she’d have, overcomes fears which overtook her life and most of all, avoids the evil plague on the galaxy that is Kylo Ren, also known as her now evil twin brother.- This is my first fan fic, first time writing AND first time publishing!





	1. I Had Found My Target

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have decided to basically make up my own Star Wars world because that’s not weird at all, Luke hasn’t disappeared in my story, instead, he’s stayed to help the Resistance, but obviously, the First Order can’t find the Resistance so they’re looking for them, Luke included. There are few Jedi left but still some at the light side, and Skylar has been recruited by her mother, Leia to find force sensitive beings in the galaxy to join the Resistance and help to defeat the First Order.
> 
> \- I decided to use the name Skylar rather than putting ‘Y/N’, sorry if that’s an inconvenience or if it ruins the story for you, just imagine your name there instead! I wrote it in first person, as if it was a diary so that the name isn’t used too often.
> 
> \- Skylar’s a cool character, I mean I made her kind of badass in this because I thought, why not? She’s known as ‘Skylar Organa-Solo’, daughter of Han and Leia, twin sister of Ben. It’s totally made up, obviously, I’ve never read anything where Ben has a sibling, so I decided to do something like this. I’ve written it for my own enjoyment really, it’s something I came up with in my head but if other people enjoy it too then that’s even better, thanks! She’s basically a force sensitive bounty hunter, I think I’ve decided she’s with the Resistance rather than the dark side, even though her brother Ben (Kylo Ren) is evil. Maybe she’ll turn later, who knows? I’m generally making it up along the way, if people have suggestions or things they’d like to see, please leave a comment!
> 
> \- I’ve made her have a little relationship with Poe Dameron because he’s amazing, obviously. Originally, she was with Luke and the remaining Jedi, but she realised he was just following the old Jedi Order, and didn’t want to dedicate herself knowing she would never be allowed to be with Poe. Instead, she left and became the Resistance’s bounty hunter.

**\- Good instincts usually tell you what to do before your head has figured it out – Michael Burke**

I turned sharply on my heels, the grains of sand covering my thick protective boots like a blanket. _Holy Kriff, I hate sand_ , I thought, sitting on a chair as I shook my boots wildly, an expression of irritation displayed on my face, although my bothersome manner soon lifted, and my mouth twitched into a smug smirk – I had found my target. There she stood, Rey of Jakku, lugging her net filled with what can only be described as pure junk. I leaned back on the chair, sand covered boots perched on the table, my eyes intently observing Rey’s every move. _Why have I been asked to find her_ , I wondered. She stood at the counter patiently before her hand flew into her junk filled net, placing some scavenged junk in front of her. The large Crolute, known to most as Unkar Plutt, examined the piece carefully. Rey’s eyes looked big and hopeful, staring up at the ugly specimen with intent.

“One quarter portion,” Unkar grumbled unenthusiastically, his sagging, grotesque face a permanent frown. Rey couldn’t stop her mouth from drooping into an angry scowl, even _she_ knew she was being scammed by this thing.

“Now now, Unkar. You know better than to scam your valuable customers!” I called from a shadowy corner of his concession stand, sliding my feet off the now sand covered table and onto the floor with a light thud, standing up and emerging from the dark shadows. “You know for a fine fact that the piece young Rey has just provided is worth half a portion, at least!” I sighed, everyone was staring at me. It wasn’t rare, I was often stared at. I was in all black, as usual, I often pretend it’s to look stealthy, but everyone looks better in black, right? Much better than everyone else’s drab, beige attire.

“Skylar Organa-Solo,” breathed the fat blob, his voice not such a low grumble. I smiled sweetly; the best thing about being the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy is that everyone fear the ground you walk on. “Here you go,” he spoke to Rey through gritted teeth, handing her the half portion she deserved. Rey glanced at me, nodding timidly, her way of saying thanks. “Why is it you’re here?” his eyes fixated on me worriedly, it was quite funny. The whole area was silent, waiting for my reply. Even Rey seemed intrigued, pretending to examine the portion so she could listen to my reason.

“I’m on a mission,” I said casually, “for General Leia.” Even though everyone knew I was her daughter, I rarely referred to her as my mother unless she was around. “I’ve come to collect someone,” I added, my eyes shifting to Rey, who looked so hopeful. I didn’t need to read her thoughts, they were practically pulsating. “Hello, Rey,” I spoke to her softly, as if she was a little girl. My head was cocked to the side slightly, a coy smile arranged on my face. It was a bad habit for me; making people nervous. A habit that I _loved_.

“Hello,” she replied. Her voice didn’t waver, but I could tell she was anxious. Her cheeks were flushed crimson, I didn’t know if it was the heat or if I was making her nervous. I guess she wasn’t used to receiving much attention.

“You ready to leave?” I asked, my voice sickly sweet like syrup. I didn't even give her the option to stay, and I knew that was wrong. Taking her from this drab planet she called home, although at the time, I didn't know it's exactly what she needed. I could see her gulp nervously, everything around us was deafeningly silent, everyone agog wondering why General Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance, would hire the most powerful force sensitive bounty hunter in the galaxy to retrieve a simple scavenger from Jakku. She didn’t say a word, she just stood there. She knew there was no way out, no way she could run off because I would probably just cause a very big scene, _and_ a very painful journey for Rey. My arm extended, directing her to my ship. She walked slowly past me, her eyes not meeting mine. “It’s been lovely to see you again, blobby. Can’t wait for next time,” I called to Unkar, laughing as his mind filled with rage and numerous curse words. I watched Rey step onto my ship attentively, her thoughts racing, pulsating, her eyes gliding around the black vessel, awed by such a spacecraft. I smirked to myself. _She’s probably never even seen a ship like this_ , I thought, and with that, I closed the doors and began to show her around my precious vessel before leaving this desolate, sandy planet for good.


	2. Kindness can be a Killer in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Skylar begin their brief journey to the Resistance base, learning a little more about each other along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment with any suggestions or tips, or just your opinion! Thank you!

**Don’t let the noise of others’ opinions drown out your own inner voice, and most importantly, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become. Everything else is secondary – Steve Jobs**

“Where are we going?” Rey asked nervously. My eyes were squinting at the co-ordinates, setting our course for the Resistance base. I raised my eyebrows. _Was she seriously this stupid?_

“The Resistance, of course. General Leia asked me to find you,” I told her, my eyes still latched onto the screen. “We will arrive in 15 standard hours,” I added, with an exasperated sigh. Travelling can become tiresome. Rey walked around the cockpit where I was sat, admiring the simple designs of the place. It was basically my home, I was here so much, and I was glad it was able to be admired by someone other than me for once. She paused near the control board.

“Who’s this?” she asked inquisitively, pointing to a picture of me and a man. Not just any man, the _best_ damn pilot in the Resistance. A smile engulfed my face, and Rey saw my joyful expression, even though I tried to hide it quickly. “That’s Poe Dameron,” I said casually, although I was staring at the picture of us both. We were laughing at the time it was took, we were definitely not ready for the picture, but I loved it. The way he’s looking at me, it’s clear as day how in love we were. My heart thumped so hard in my chest I thought it would explode. _Holy Kriff, I miss him._ “He’s a pilot at the Resistance,” I told her. I didn’t really know what me and Poe were to each other anymore. We’d spent so much time apart, both on exceedingly long missions across the galaxy. I hated attachments, it made it so hard to leave. Knowing I could go home one day to find he had been injured, or _worse_ , made my eyes well with painful tears. I pinched myself hard. _Crying in front of Rey, what are you, a baby?_ Rey was looking at me oddly now, and patted my shoulder awkwardly. Her touch made me jump, it was as if she was trying to be sympathetic but didn’t know how. I smiled wanly at her and stood up from my comfy chair, observing the time. “I’ll show you to your sleeping chamber. It will take 14 standard hours to arrive, so you might need some rest at some point,” I told her, guiding her to a small room past my sleeping quarters. It was only a simple room, a bed, a set of drawers, a small lamp, just a basic room to sleep in, but Rey seemed very happy.

“Thank you,” she said, her expression and tone of voice was grateful. A little _too_ grateful. It took me a minute to realise that on Jakku, she never really had a room, or a bed to sleep in for that matter. _Kindness can be a killer in disguise_. I nodded at her, a pressed smile on my face.

“Before I go,” I began, pausing her for a moment and taking a pretty, pearly-grey outfit from the drawers in her room. “These are for you. You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to, but they are there in case you’d like to change. The outfit is nice, I promise,” I assured her, handing her the folded clothes. There were tears in her eyes. She must have had a harsh life if she was stunned by such simple kindness. I left the room before she could thank me again. I was reluctant to receiving too much kindness from people. _Getting attached is what gets you killed_. One more reason to travel. A fierce yawn escaped my mouth. Even bounty hunters need their beauty sleep. I entered my own sleeping chamber, almost as simple as Rey’s. I thought about staying up for a little while, even though my eyes ached with exhaustion, but I fell fast asleep as soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow and drifted into the land of dreams.


	3. I Know How You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Skylar connect in more ways than one (not sexually, bruh)

**Trust your hunches. They’re usually based on facts filed away just below the conscious level – Dr. Joyce Brothers**

_Beep, beep, beep_. I yawned tiredly, awoke by the steady chirping of my alarm. I pressed it slowly, groggy from my abrupt awakening. My eyes were narrowed as I looked at the bright light of the clock. It wasn’t even _that_ early. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, arms in the air in a swift stretch, another tired yawn escaping my mouth. I got dressed into my usual black jumpsuit briskly, brushing my fluffy blonde curls, applying a light coat of balm to my lips. I looked in the mirror, admiring the way my jumpsuit hugged every portion of my slim figure. _Take pride in your appearance_ , I thought. _That's what mother always said_. A smile beamed on my face as I thought of Poe seeing me once again. _And this figure._ The smile twisted into frown as I left my chamber, sniffing sharply with my nose wrinkled in the air, inhaling the stench of porridge. _Unkar’s rations_.

“Hey,” I said uncertainly to Rey, who was sat eating her rations in the kitchen, no longer in her drab desert attire. She looked up, startled, the edges of her lips laced with porridge. I tried so hard not to laugh, although it was a struggle.

“Hi. Sorry, I couldn’t wait to eat, I was too hungry,” she stuttered for a second, before continuing to wolf down her breakfast. I laughed heartily, amused by her thoroughly.

“Don’t apologise. You still hungry?” I watched her scrape the ration packet clean, half expecting her to stick her tongue out and lick every last scrap. She shrugged lightly, a clear indication of yes, but I don't want to look greedy. I smiled and watched her. I bet she’s never even _seen_ real food before. I felt a pang of sympathy and guilt at that point. She’d been alone most of her life, although still managing to be polite and use her manners, yet I was here _mocking_ her for eating rations. It’s not her fault. I scoured the cupboards, pulling out a variety of food; sliced meat, veg, fruit. I fried the food in a pan, placing it on 2 plates and serving on the table. Rey practically drooled, her eyes wide with desire. I laughed heartily and handed her a plate. I thought she’d wolf it down hungrily, but to my surprise she relished every piece, savouring each mouthful and thanking me fervently when she was finished.

“That was truly amazing. Thank you, Skylar,” she said, rubbing her stomach. I bet she’d never ate so much in her life. Had she ever even felt full before?

“There will be more, lots more, when we arrive.” I consulted the time. “Which will be in 2 hours,” I said, smiling at Rey. I could read her thoughts without her even noticing, a trick I picked up from another force user, Tikka, a Jedi back at the Resistance, although she would chop off your hand if you called her that. She’d helped me learn many force abilities, each of which helped save my life on multiple occasions. “You don’t need to be nervous,” I added quietly, seeing the worry and turmoil of her emotions building rapidly. She looked at me oddly, as if to say how did you know that? Instead of replying, I took her hand from across the table. _Loneliness is a never-ending tunnel of despair. I know how you feel_ , I thought to myself.

“You couldn’t possibly,” Rey whispered, her sad beady eyes welling with tears as they bore into mine - which were filled with confusion as well as scepticism. _Did I just say that out loud_? I wondered. “I don’t think so,” said Rey’s voice, but her lips didn’t move. I wriggled my clasped hand away from hers, my eyes wide.

“The Force is strong within you,” I said alarmingly, I was genuinely frightened right now. The only person I’d ever talked to telepathically was Ben, and this was after we had both mastered many force abilities, whereas Rey was completely unaware of her force sensitivity at all, even now.

“So, I do have the Force,” she mumbled slowly, as if she was processing her words as they left her mouth. I took a deep breath, preparing to reply, but was abruptly halted by a beeping in the cockpit. I rushed over, checking that everything was okay. Rey pressed beside me, looking out of the window and onto the planet we were approaching.

“Next stop, the Resistance,” I whispered, my heart racing violently at the thought of once again seeing Poe Dameron. _If he wasn't on a mission, that is._


	4. I Can't Bear To Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar and Rey land at the Resistance, and she is finally reunited with Poe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any suggestions in the comments, tips or just your opinion. Leave anything you'd like to see there too, I'd love to see what people want to see next.

**A good heart is better than all the heads in the world – Robert Bulwer-Lytton**

The ship quivered as it sunk onto the landing platform at the Resistance base, but it wasn’t shaking as much as my body! I had never been so anxious to return to this place before. The sky outside was dark, the early evening just beginning. I peeped out of the vessel’s window, staring at the crescent of the moon, its golden light shining and lighting up the sky so beautifully. I checked myself in the mirror, fluffing my curls and inhaling a deep breath of air before opening the ship’s door. I walked down the ramp confidently, greeted by hundreds of Resistance members. Rey hurried along to walk beside me, _very_ clearly nervous. I was the only one she had any sort of relationship with right now. Does she trust me? _I don’t even trust me!_ I ran forward, rushing into the arms of my mother, the General.

“You’re back! Just in the nick of time, we’re here waiting for the Black Squadron to arrive from _their_ successful mission too,” Leia smiled, the Black Squadron was the team of the best X-Wing pilots the Resistance had, led by Poe, of course. I smiled at the ground, trying to hide my sheer excitement of seeing him again, but my mother could read me like an open book.

“This is Rey, obviously,” I said, introducing the two and changing the subject. Leia shook her hand enthusiastically.

“It’s an honour to have you here, Rey. Although I hope you came here voluntarily.” She said, as I raised my eyebrows sarcastically, not humoured by her remark. “I know little Miss Bounty Hunter over here can be _quite_ intimidating when she wants to be,” she joked, laughing at my irritated expression and crimson cheeks.

“It’s an honour to meet you, General Leia,” Rey stuttered, clearly still in disbelief of her presence here. She was stopped by cheering from the crowd as a squadron of X-Wings came into view, landing effortlessly on the deck, their pilots climbing out of the vehicles and cheering alongside others happily. The overwhelming roar of clapping deafened my ears, but my heart stopped as well as everything around me when I saw him. He was walking with the others, laughing and cheering along with them, his dark hair swishing in the cool breeze. _He looks so good. He always looks so good._ He stopped abruptly in his tracks when he saw me. His expression changed completely; at first, he looked upset, everyone watched him with the utmost confusion, looking back and forth between us both, then he looked overcome with joy. I stepped forward, my lips forming into a smile as I mouthed hello. He ran forwards and hugged me, a warm, loving hug. He spun me round effortlessly, the cheering continuing. His grip loosened, but neither of us let go. _I can’t bear to let go._ We stared into each other’s eyes, barely able to stop gazing. His eyes were so beautiful, big and brown and loving. My arms wound round his neck naturally, left hand stroking his smooth cheek, my thumb tracing his sharp jawline. He leaned in, the hands on my waist pushing me closer and closer until our lips touched and we kissed passionately. The applause roared so loud it hurt. The kiss was short but sweet, we were too embarrassed to carry on our embrace, especially in front of the General, although the way he was gazing into my eyes, you’d think we were alone.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, baby,” he whispered into my ear as we cuddled on the deck, the members having gone inside to celebrate their successful mission. He kissed my neck fervently, nibbling at my ear until I exploded in giggles and moans. He stopped, taking my hand as we walked inside to join the party going on. Our fingers entwined together, we opened the door to be welcomed by cheering. Poe’s Black Squadron members wolf whistling until he turned pink. He laughed at them, and _holy Kriff_ that laugh was beautiful. I stared at him in genuine awe, turning away instantly as he caught my gaze.

“Are you staring at me?” he asked jokingly, that gorgeous smile plastered on that equally gorgeous face.

“What? Me? Never!” I replied innocently, cocking my head to the side and smiling with him. He began to shake his head, his eyes never leaving my face. He groaned dramatically and pulled me close, his hands on my waist, his head leaning closer to mine, although I tried hard to push him away, laughing at his determination.

“That smile and that laugh! Skylar Organa-Solo, you drive me crazy, you know that?” he muttered into my right ear, nibbling at my ear lobe and kissing down my neck once again before I shoved him away. There were many prying eyes, including my family members, all intent on seeing their favourite lover’s reunion, but I just shook my head sternly, trying hard not to give in or collapse with desire when he gave me the most desperate and adorable look in the whole galaxy.

“Not now, but tonight, I promise you, at _bedtime_ ,” I whispered, and he practically melted on the spot, his eyes glistening like stars in the sky. He slowly nodded, as if he was deep in thought. _I certainly was deep in thought_. I placed a simple kiss on his lips and smiled at him. The members of his squadron began to call us over, shouting our names and beckoning us.

“You two are the cutest couple ever!”

“Poe has not stopped talking about you, he’s fallen for you, lucky girl!”

“Oh my Kriff! Look at the way he’s looking at her!”

Everyone awed and congratulated us, although they did this every time we reunited when either of us returned from a mission. It was like a never-ending cycle of déjà vu, but I loved that no matter how many times we split apart, we always found our way back to each other, we always _survived_ for each other. We talked for so long with the pilots, up until the celebrations were over and everyone began to leave. I looked at Poe with a dazzling gleam in my eye. I stood on my tiptoes, my lips brushing his ear ever so slightly.

“Bedtime,” I whispered, and his face lit up like a bonfire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, any suggestions, tips or ideas please leave a comment, I'd love to read!


End file.
